No es un fantasma, es un angel
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: A Goenji le faltaba algo en su vida... y ahora que lo encontró, no quiere perderlo... ¿lo dejara ir? yaoi
1. una mañana agitada

_inazuma eleven no me pertenece _T.T

``No es un Fantasma, es un Ángel´´

(Goenji x Fubuki)

Capítulo 1: una mañana agitada

Me desperté como de costumbre, otro lunes, otro día de clases aburridas y tediosas, me di un baño rápido salude a mi madre y a mi hermana, tome un pan tostado lo metí en mi boca, tome mi bolso me despedí y Salí de mi casa, no sé por qué pero esa mañana no parecía ser como las demás, me sentía ansioso por llegar al instituto pero aun no estoy seguro porque, me di cuenta que caminaba rápido y decidí disminuir un poco la velocidad ya que no era tarde no estaba en medio de una persecución y no estaba lejos. No comprendía porque mi afán, de pronto sentía como una mirada se posó sobre mí, me sentía un poco incómodo así que me detuve y me volee a verificar que no hubiese nadie, efectivamente estaba yo solo en esa calle que suele ser muy solitaria en las mañanas, eche un último vistazo y seguí mi camino, deje de sentir que me observaban.

La mejor parte de mi ruta hacia el instituto es que recorro un parque lleno de árboles y flores, con varios bancos para sentarse y una zona con un lindo lago, me parecía una buena idea caminar alrededor de la libre naturaleza, antes de entrar a cuatro deprimentes paredes de concreto. Como el instituto daba al cruzar la calle y faltaban solo 20 minutos decidí quedarme a contemplar el lago, por alguna razón no había tanta gente en el parque como en días anteriores, lo cual no me molestaba, solo veía el lago hundiéndome en mis pensamientos cuando fui interrumpido por alguien.

-¿no es hermoso?- me pregunto esa persona, no creí que hubiese alguien a mi lado, a pesar que estaba viendo el lago estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero apareció de la nada e hiso que me asombrara un poco.

-ah- di un pequeño salto de asombro

-lo lamento, no quise asustarte-dijo sonriente, *quien eres* pensé, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era la imagen más bella que allá tenido ante mí, su rostro como un copo de nieve libre de imperfecciones, su cabello era de un grisáceo al igual que sus ojos, era un poco más bajo que yo, tenía la más tierna sonrisa que pudieron haberme dado nunca y su voz era suave e inocente, pero… que ¿ES UN CHICO?, que estoy pensando.

-n-no te preocupes- con dificultad fue lo único que pude decir, ya que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-te gusta mucho el lago, ¿no es así?- me pregunto mientras me regalaba otra tierna sonrisa, eso hiso que se formara en mi un leve sonrojo.

-s-sí, un poco…creo-girando mi cabeza al lado contrario deseando que esta extraña sensación se fuera-¿y a ti?-le pregunte ya un poco más calmado, poniendo mis ojos en el lago fingiendo que mi corazón no estaba a 1.000 por minuto… ¿acaso es eso posible con una persona que no conoces?

-me encanta- respondió también mirando al lago. No pude contenerme y casi como reflejo lo mire, era posible que hubiese una persona en el mundo que se viera tan perfecta, su figura, su… no que estoy pensando, esas ideas en mi cabeza hicieron que me sonrojara aún más.

-lo siento olvide mis modales, mi nombre es Shiro, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-mirándome de nuevo.

-…etto… Shiuja Goenji- respondí, estoy casi seguro de que me veía como un idiota en ese momento.

Y con todo el valor de quien sabe dónde lo conseguí, le pregunte.-y tu… ¿estudias en Raimon?-señale el instituto que estaba detrás de mí sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro.

-no, yo estudio en casa-me respondió, pero no quise preguntar porque, seguro pensaría que soy un entrometido o algo así.

Sin darme cuenta los 20 minutos ya avían pasado y el timbre sonó.

-creo que llegaras tarde, deberías irte-me hiso dar cuenta de la hora, pero, no quería irme, ¿y si no lo vuelvo a ver?

-¿pasaras mañana por aquí? – Sorprendentemente me saco las palabras de la boca, yo asentí y dije-sí, yo paso por aquí todos los días-él me sonrió –entonces te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí de nuevo y le correspondí la sonrisa, se veía tan inocente.

-adiós Goenji-kun, te veré mañana-corriendo del lado contrario a Raimon.

-¡llegare tarde¡- me aterre al ver el reloj en mi mano, no podía llegar tarde, Salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas daban para lograr llegar a tiempo a mis clases, y lo conseguí, entre al salón y allí estaban mis compañeros de siempre. Un chico de cabellos marrones que siempre usa una banda naranja en la cabeza, ese es Endou, uno de cabellos rojos y tés muy pálida llamado Hiroto, y por último, uno realmente molesto con un afro negro muy extraño y de ojos verdes ese idiotas es Fudo. Somos nosotros 4 contra el mundo (bueno por así decirlo), la verdad es que al entrar no pude ni moverme porque de inmediato todas las chicas del salón se me avían abalanzado enzima como siempre, es muy molesto aunque… ¡NO ME DEVERIA MOLESTAR¡.

asta aqui el primer cap... no se preocupen traere los demas ^^

dejen sus reviews...


	2. el chico nuevo

Capítulo 2: el chico nuevo

-buenos días clase, hoy le daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante de 3ro b, lo transfirieron de HokKaido, espero que sean buenos con él por favor- nos dijo el profesor, haciendo un movimiento con la mano indicando que pasara- Hola, soy Atsuya Fubuki, es un placer-dijo aquel chico haciendo una reverencia.

Me quede de piedra cuando note lo parecido que era con el chico que conocí en el parque, pero este tenía el cabello de un tono rosado y más en punta, sus ojos eran amarillos y era un poco más alto- puedes sentarte en aquel puesto baso, junto a Fudo- le dijo el profesor indicando donde debía sentarse. Quería hablar con él, pero estaba cuatro asientos delante de mí.

Las clases pasaron aburridas y tediosas como lo predije y luego la hora del almuerzo llego, decidí acercarme para hablar con él.

-soy Zatoru Endou, es un placer- el chico sonrió ante esa presentación-¿juegas futbol?- pregunto de inmediato… es lo único que tiene en la cabeza.

-Endou, primero se conoce, luego se interroga-le regaña el pelirrojo-discúlpalo-continua mirando al chico de cabellos rosa-ha beses pienso que tiene un balón en vez de cerebro-

-que malo eres- menciona Endou con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-yo soy Hiroto Kiyama, él es Akio Fudo y él es Shiuja Goenji, es un placer- nos presenta Hiroto ante el chico nuevo.

- y… bien, ¿juegas futbol?- a todos nos sale una gotita en la cabeza ante la insistencia del peli-marón.

-jajaja-se ríe por lo bajito el chico nuevo-sí, yo juego futbol-respondió divertido.

-será que nos vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre- pregunta el molesto Fudo.

-tienes razón, vamos- dice Hiroto y todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, sentados en la mesa, Endou no paraba de hablar de futbol y parece que a Fubuki no le molestaba, que suerte.

En eso llegaron nuestros compañeros de 2do, Kazemaru, de cabellos azules y ojos rojizos, Midorikawa de pelo verde y ojos negros con la piel tostada y Kido de rastas marones claras atadas en un moño y goles que no le dejaban ver sus ojos rojos, (la única razón de que lo sepa es porque él me lo dijo).

Saludaron, se presentaron ante el chico nuevo y se sentaron, por alguna razón Kazemaru siempre se sienta con Endou y Hiroto busca la manera que Midorikawa se siente con el(pero eso es para vigilar que no se robe la comida de los demás), hablaron y comimos y yo no dije una palabra, sonó el timbre que indicaba que el almuerzo había acabado, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón para la siguiente clase.

Al terminar, todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru y Endou se iban caminado hacia el este, mientras que Fudo y Kido en dirección contraria, pero a una buena distancia ya que no se toleran mucho.

Yo cruzo la calle y paso de nuevo a través del parque, esperaba que el estuviese allí. Pero no estaba, y me quede contemplando el lago.

-no es hermoso- escuche, me voltee rápido para ver si era el, pero no era.

-tu no hablas mucho ¿verdad?, no dijiste palabra en el almuerzo- me dijo el chico nuevo, esperando a que respondiera-es que no tenías nada que decir- aclare- entiendo-suspiro.

Quería preguntarle pero sé que sonaría extraño, así que tome otra iniciativa.

-y tu… ¿Por qué decidiste venir a estudiar justo a mitad de año?- pregunte muy atento a su respuesta

-sucedió algo inesperado, así que nos mudamos- respondí cabizbajo

-lo lamento, no debí preguntar- me disculpe

-no te preocupes- sonrió- eso fue hace ya un buen rato- sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos

-debo irme, te veré mañana Goenji-dijo para cruzar la calle e irse, solo suspire y me fui a casa


	3. la felicidad por fin llego a mi

Capítulo 3: la felicidad por fin llego a mí

La mañana siguiente recordé que iría al parque, así que me apresure, pero no quería llegar tan temprano porque tal vez ``el´´ no estaría allí, aun así eran las 7:30 y Salí de mi casa.

Cuando llegue al parque él estaba sentado bajo el árbol de cerezos que se encontraba al lado del lago, yo me acerque y creo que noto mi presencia porque se paró y levanto una de sus manos para saludarme

-Hola Shiuja- no puedo creerlo, me llamo por mi nombre, y sonó tan bien cuando lo dijo

-o disculpa Goenji yo…-

- no te preocupes, dime Shiuja- le sonreí, el me correspondió de inmediato, nos sentamos bajo el árbol y hablamos por una hora ya que debía ir a clases, pero no quería dejarlo, quería seguir perdido en su mirada y en esos orbes grisáceos que me traían loco

-ya debes irte- dijo sonriente-pero te veré mañana-levantándose

-espera… ¿no puedes venir por las tardes?- le pregunte imitando su acción

- eso no es posible, yo veo clases en las tardes- me respondió, eso me puso un poco triste y creo que lo noto

- pero mañana llegare más temprano- me conforto un poco esa idea, pero no lo iba a permitir

-no permitiré que madrugues- le dije y el río por lo bajo

- no te preocupes- acercándose a mí- lo hago con gusto- su amabilidad me enloquecía, al igual que su cabello

-Shiuja… -dijo desconcertado. No puedo creer lo que hice, me descontrole por completo, lo había tomado por la cintura y le había dado un sutil y pequeño beso en los labios. Él estaba levemente sonrojado y yo estaba como un tomate, lo solté de inmediato y baje mi cabeza con vergüenza, pero no con arrepentimiento*_¿Por qué hiciste eso?, no va a volver a hablarte, Shiuja Goenji eres tan estúpido, pídele disculpas de inmediato*_ era lo que pensaba y antes de decir palabra me abrazo con fuerza, estaba confundido por su repentina acción, pero aun así correspondí el abrazo

-_gracias- _me susurro

-¿porque?- le pregunte

-tú fuiste mi primer beso-sin dejar de abrazarme, era tan cálido y tan delicado

-_y tú el mío-_ le murmure sonriendo y un poco menos sonrojado, se separó de mí y corrió en dirección contraria- ¡te veré mañana Shiuja!- me dijo y se fue.

Ese día paso como otros, a diferencia de que yo no dejaba de sonreír, simplemente no podía, mis amigos no podían entender porque, ya que yo siempre me muestro muy serio, pero no ese día, solo podía recordar sus cálidos y suaves labios…Mmmm…cereza… su sabor se me grabo en la mente, pero, quería más, mucho más. Ahora si que estaba seguro de algo, yo amo a Shiro, ¡Y NO ME INPORTA LO QUE DIGAN LOS DEMAS!

**de verdad lamento que sean tan cortos...**

**pero no se preocupen, se va a poner mejor ^^**

**gracias de ante mano por sus reviews...**


	4. un día de campo, y algo más

Capítulo 4: un día de campo, y algo más

Pasaron los días y cada mañana salía de casa a las 6:30 y me dirigía al parque. Hablábamos por dos horas consecutivas sin parar bajo el mismo árbol de cerezos junto el lago, las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo siempre me inundaban pero decidí que aún no era el momento, ya que tenía un plan.

-¿aras algo mañana?- le pregunte, aprovechando que sería sábado y estoy casi completamente seguro de que no tendrá clases

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- me contesto sonriente

-un día de campo en la tarde, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- le pregunte ya muy nervioso (yo no suelo ser así)

-¡si, me encantaría!- puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro-solos tú y yo, será muy divertido- yo me emocione mucho…demasiado diría, pero claro, sonó el estúpido timbre que siempre nos arruina el momento

-te veré a las 6pm en este árbol ¿de acuerdo?, y descuida, yo me encargare de todo- le avise sonriéndole tiernamente mientras me perdía por enésima vez (la vedad es que perdí la cuenta) en sus hermosos orbes grisáceos

-muy bien-me respondió-nos vemos mañana Shiuja-

-hasta mañana Shiro- espere a que se alejara y me fui a clases

EN EL ALMUERZO

-y que harán el sábado chicos- pregunto el siempre entusiasmado Endou mientras se sentaba en la mesa y abría una bolsa marrón

-¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunto con apatía Hiroto-debemos hacer un reporte de 10 páginas sobre un libro-suspiro con fastidio

-yo ya termine-dijo con mucho orgullo Fudo

-a mí me faltan solo 2 paginas- alego Endou mientras comía de su ramen

-pues a mí 5…ya no tengo tiempo de hacer nada porque se entrega el lunes- bucito molesto mientras unas cascaditas recorrían sus orbes esmeralda, a todos los presentes y a mí nos salió una gotita tras la nuca

-yo termine, si quieres puedo ayudarte- le propone Fubuki que está al lado de Hiroto, este asiente velos mente mientras sus ojos se vuelven como estrellas, otra gatita le aparecen a los presentes

- Arigato gozaimasu Fubuki, con tu ayuda tendré mi domingo libre- muy emocionada

-do itashimashite- respondió sonriente Fubuki (podría jurar que es la misma que la de Shiro)

En eso llegan el resto de nuestros compañeros, pero Midorikawa se veía diferente y lo note un tanto distante, así que de inmediato quería preguntarle lo que sucedía

-¿Daijobu desu ka?- le pregunte un poco preocupado ya que se ve que está a punto de llorar y lo más extraño es que se sentó junto a Kazemaru y no junto a Hiroto como lo hace todos los días

-n-no, no me sucede nada, estoy bien- respondió con una forzosa sonrisa

-ha estado actuando así toda la mañana- dijo muy angustiado Kazemaru

-no, no es cierto, ya te dije que estoy bien yo sol… -

-no es cierto-interrumpe bruscamente Hiroto golpeando con su puño la mesa y levantándose bruscamente de su silla…eso nos espantó a todos

-no estas-suspiro-y yo tampoco-camina hacia Midorikawa y lo levanta de su asiento y nos mira a todos con mucha decisión en sus ojos

-¡YO AMO A RIUJI MIDORIKAWA!- les dijo a todos los presentes los cuales se sorprendieron (incluyéndome) por el repentino cambio de actitud y por la tremenda confesión por parte de Hiroto el cual no se veía arrepentido o siquiera avergonzado de sus palabras, Midorikawa solo lo miraba con la misma expresión con la que lo mirábamos los demás…incredulidad

-él es mi novio desde hace ya 2 meses-continua mientras a mi Midorikawa le cambiaba completamente la cara por una de un rojo muy intenso-y no me interesa lo que piensen de mí, pero no lo juzguen a el-

-no me interesa lo que pase en sus vidas-corto repentinamente el silencio el impertinente de Fudo

-¡Fudo!, discúlpenlo por favor- sonríe Kido

-yo me siento muy feliz por ustedes-dic con mucha sinceridad Fubuki, Endou se levanta velozmente y abraza (ahorca) a la pareja

-¡me alegra que estén juntos!- mientras los asfixian con su ``abrazo´´

-Endou ya basta los vas a matar-regaña Kazemaru a Endou

-*tal vez no sea tan malo estar enamorado de un chico*- pensaba mientras sonaba el timbre y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos salones, Hiroto se despidió de Midorikawa con un pequeño beso y se marchó con nosotros dejando al pobre Midorikawa de piedra todavía en shock por lo que había pasado

En el salón

-espero que no dejen de hablarme-decía Hiroto triste

-de que estas hablando, no dejaremos de hablarte solo por el hecho de que estés enamorado-Endou le decía a Hiroto mientras este se sonroja por lo último y todos asentimos por la respuesta de Endou…incluso Fudo, por extraño que parezca.

Las clases continuaron y al terminar Kazemaru y Endou se despidieron de todos diciendo que debían irse por el tren subterráneo así que la feliz pareja se iría sola esta vez, Hiroto tomo la mano de Midorikawa y dijo-adiós a todos- y salió corriendo llevándose arrastrando a Midorikawa

-nosotros también nos vamos- todos nos quedamos mirándolo de impresión –qui- quize decir ``yo´´, yo me voy- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo y salió corriendo

-será mejor que lo alcance-dice sonriendo Kido

-¡Fudo espera debo hablar contigo!- y se va tras de el

-todos actúan muy extraño desde el almuerzo, ¿no crees Goenji?-me pregunto Fubuki y yo solo asentí

-tú también actúas extraño-sacándome de mis pensamientos, la verdad es que actuó así porque sigo confundido, por alguna razón nos fuimos juntos, es raro porque usualmente no hacemos eso…caminamos

-¿y porque no me cuentas más sobre ti?-me pregunto con un tono de voz muy relajado-me han dicho que tienes una hermana- mirándome y colocando sus manos tras su nuca

-se llama Yuuka-le mire-y tiene 7 años- respondí con pereza, el solo miro al suelo, seguimos caminando por unos minutos y decidí preguntarle

-y… tú, ¿tienes hermanos?-pregunte un poco nervioso, él se asombró un poco y luego continuo mirando al suelo con tristeza en sus ojos, parecía que esperaba la pregunta, o al menos eso es lo que creo

-si pero el… murió hace un tiempo, por esa razón nos mudamos- con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aun con la cabella gacha soltando las manos detrás de su nuca, me sentía en ese momento como un id…no, como un ¡reverendo y gran idiota!

-l-lo siento, yo no, no debí preguntar-

-no te preocupes, me hace bien hablar de esto-se detuvo en medio de la acera-ya debo irme-abrió la rejilla de su casa y luego su puerta-Osakini Goenji -me regalo una cálida sonrisa y alzo su mano en señal de despedida

-Otukaresama Fubuki-me despedí y lo vi entrar a su hogar, yo seguí caminando, aunque me sentía mal, no dejaba de pensar en el *se parecen demasiado* pensé *pero como dijo Midorikawa una vez: todo el mundo tiene su clon* (Midorikawa y sus estúpidos dichos), pero tal vez tenga razón, no me voy a preocupar por eso, prefiero preocuparme por la cita que tengo mañana…esperen un minuto, ¡YO NO SE COSINAR!- _espero que se conforme con unos estúpidos sándwich de mermelada_- murmure entrando en mi casa, maldiciéndome por no haberlo invitado a comer helado, solo tienes que pedirlo, pagar y es todo, entre en mi cuarto y mi hermanita entro

-Oniisan- dijo con su vos dulce, muy característica de ella-mama y yo saldremos todo el día a casa de una amiga-

-de acuerdo, diviértanse- lanzándome a la cama –de todos modos no estaré en casa-Yuuka me miro extrañada-es que saldré con un amigo-

-está bien- dijo para cerrar la puerta y dejarme solo

-_esa niña_- suspire con una sonrisa, todavía me sentía un poco culpable por lo de Fubuki, pero no había nada que hacer, me bañe, cene y me fui a dormir sin decir palabra.

**sorry por tardarme tanto... T.T**

**No salgan de mi pantalla y me maten (debo dejar de ver pelis de terror XD)**

**Muchas cosas van a cambiar en el siguiente capítulo... muajaja, soy mala y no lo voy a subir aun**

**Shiro: no seas cruel, sabes que no arias eso**

**ikiro:... bueno es por la tarea**

**Shiro: creí que dirías que es porque...**

**ikiro: ni siquiera pienses en escribir eso... ya esta lista solo que me da un poquito de flojera pasarla a la computadora**

**Goenji: eres una floja **

**ikiro: ¿y tú que haces aquí? -.-'**

**Shiro: dejen sus reviews**


	5. la luna fue el unico testigo

Capítulo 5: la luna, el único testigo

La mañana siguiente me desperté eh hice lo mismo que todos los días, pero…

-¿QUE?- grite con terror-YA SON LAS 2:00- no puedo creer que la mañana haya pasado tan rápido, apenas y había terminado de desayunar, o, ¿será que desperté tarde?, usualmente no me fijo en la hora los fines de semana, era lo más lógico, fui a un closet que se encontraba bajo las escaleras y tome una pequeña canasta que estaba en la repisa de arriba y una manta de cuadros color turquesa que se encontraba dentro de la misma (a Yuuka le encanta los días de campo, es por eso que todo estaba listo), puse la canasta en la mesa del comedor y me dirigí a la cocina, saque una bolsa de panes para sándwiches e hice unos cuantos con mermelada de fresa y otros de queso (por si acaso) tome 2 platos planos, 2 hondos, 2 vasos y 4 tenedores, claro, además de las servilletas, y lo acomode todo dentro de la pequeña canasta, también saque de la nevera un platón de frutas y pique algunas en cuadros pequeños para que puedan entrar en un envase, llene un cooler (el más grande que encontré) con jugo de naranja (¿a quién no le gusta el jugo de naranja?), sorprendentemente todo cabía a la perfección, eran ya la 3:45 y debía ir a cambiarme lo cual jamás se me hace difícil ya que nunca me he preocupado por, que ponerme

-¿qué? No esto no… esto esta peor, cuadros ¿en serio?- no puedo creer que no encuentre nada que ponerme-Shiuja Goenji, solo ponte una camisa y unos vaqueros- me exigí a mí mismo sin conseguir resultados-5:30… esto no está funcionando-desesperado, tome mis viejos vaqueros negros, los típicos tenis rojos y una camisa de botones manga tres cuarto color roja con líneas delgadas verticales color blanco, subí su cuello y la abotone dejando solo el primero suelto y listo, tanto tiempo enloqueciéndome para ponerme esta tontería-debo apresurarme o llegara antes que yo- baje rápido las escaleras, tome la canasta, mis llaves y mi teléfono celular para salir de la casa, estaba ansioso por verlo, y asustado, ya que decidí decirle lo que siento por el (no todos los días le dices a alguien que lo amas… y menos si es un chico como tu) aunque solo lo conozco desde hace solo una semana, su rostro aparece permanentemente en mis sueños, y cuando me hablan, solo escucho su voz, no entiendo como logro controlarme tan bien y no avalan carme sobre él y hacerlo mío, solo mío, es tan delicado, siento que si lo toco se quebrara, pero, lo amo tanto

Llegue al árbol de cerezos junto al lago, todavía faltaban 5 minutos para las 6:00, así que me apresure en arreglar las cosas.

Todo se veía muy bien, en eso escuche una voz a lo lejos, la misma que me traía tan loco (n/a: la narración cambia un poco en este punto de la historia, pasa ``el´´ a ``tu´´)

-¡quedo precioso!- corriste hacia mí y me abrazaste-gracias por invitarme, es la primera vez que vengo a un día de campo- me comentaste con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, yo correspondí casi sin pensar en tu abrazo

-hice esto solo pensando en ti- te dije, separe un poco nuestros cuerpos para mírate a esos ojos en los que estoy acostumbrado a perderme

-¿tienes hambre?- te pregunte con una sonrisa

-mucha-me respondiste, tus orbes grisáceos no paraban de brillar, te veías tan feliz, y eso me encantaba, porque sabía que esa felicidad era por mí

Nos sentamos en la manta de cuadros y yo dude un poco en acercarme a ti, pero tú me viste, reíste un poco por lo bajo y te acercaste sin temor, posando tu cabeza sobre mi hombro (no puedo creer que sea él, el de la iniciativa), inmediatamente me sonroje, no me esperaba eso, estaba oscureciendo y las personas que quedaban se estaban yendo, era la oportunidad perfecta

-se ve delicioso- tomaste uno de los sándwiches que te había preparado y lo mordiste-Mmmm… y sabe delicioso- por un momento pensé que comías un banquete de reyes por como alagabas lo buena que estaba mi comida, aun sabiendo que era solo un pan con mermelada

Disfrutaste de los sándwiches y la fruta, resulto que el jugo de naranja es tu favorito (quien lo diria), yo también disfrute de la comida y mas aun de tu compañía, me miraste tiernamente y supe que era el momento de decírtelo todo, por alguna razón no sentía ya nada de miedo, solo un poco de vergüenza, ya que era la primera vez que iba a decir esto en mi vida, pero estaba decidido

-S-shiro, debo decirte algo importante- acabaste de tomar de tu baso y me restaste atención mirándome a los ojos (¿Por qué tienes que hacérmelo difícil?)

-¿sucede algo Shiuja? Te noto preocupado- claro que estoy preocupado, pero no te iba a decir eso

-no, no es nada de eso, es solo que-respire hondo-tú me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore perdida mente de ti, tu voz, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tus labios, todo, absolutamente todo, me enloquecía por dentro al no poder besar esos labios que deseo tanto- baje la mirada-lamento esto, no tienes que corresponderme si no quieres, pero no me odies por favor, moriré si no vuelves a hablarme-tomaste mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarte de nuevo a los ojos

-Shiro… - fue lo único que pude decir ya que me callaste con un coto pero dulce beso que hiso que algo en mí se estremeciera, fue más delicioso de lo que esperaba

-si en serio me deseas, di que me amas y que eso no va a dejar de ser verdad- me sorprendí por lo que dijiste (n/a: que **no dejara de ser verdad**, no que: no va a **cambiar**) en tu voz había algo de tristeza , como si tu corazón estuviese roto, pero aun sonreías, asentí y rápidamente cambie la posición, ahora yo me encontraba encima de ti con mis rodilla alrededor de tus caderas, nuestros rostros se acercaron y no dejabas de mirarme a los ojos, no aguante ni un minuto más, te bese, era un dice beso lleno de sentimientos y pasión, pero no tardo mucha pare que comenzara a intensificarlo, abriste un poco los labios y le diste paso a mi lengua juguetona que sin dudarlo se puso a explorar cada rincón de tu dulce boca, naranja, ese era el sabor que tenía, nuestras lenguas no dejaron de danzar en un baile de poder en el que ninguna logro ganar ya que nos separamos jadeante por la falta del necesario (maldito) oxigeno (lo odio más que a la campana del instituto)

-_Aishiteru, y eso nunca dejara de ser verdad_- te susurre al oído mientras comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos por tu cuello, tu comenzaste a suspirar de placer y en ese momento supe que solo eras para mi

_-dejare que la luna sea el testigo de lo mucho que te amo- _continúe besando tu dulce cuello (¿podría sentirme más excitado?) puse mis manos en tu cintura y comencé a moverlas a arriba hacia abajo para acariciar ese abdomen tan perfecto, mientras tu jugabas con mi cabello y me murmurabas casi inaudible a mi oído –_te amo con todo mi ser_- no hay nadie más feliz que yo en ese momento, metí una de mis manos dentro de esa molesta camisa que traías y acaricie con cuidado todo tu pecho, pero esto era diferente, sin lujuria, solo pación y deseo, e deseo de impregnar el maravilloso olor de tu piel en la mía, comencé a quitarte la camisa en el momento en el que deje de tocar tus labios, estaba llegando al éxtasis, solo quería comerte a besos y dejarte claro que te amo, con la respiración agitada me sonreíste y eso me dio una idea, te bese y me desabotone la camisa, me acosté sobre ti colocando mi pecho contra el tuyo

-nuestros corazones laten al unísono, nos están diciendo que este amor durara para siempre-te dije mientras me abrazabas con fuerza, luego me separe un poco de ti para darte otro beso

-¿escuchaste eso luna?, Shiuja es solo mío- sonreíste, te bese con pasión, estaba enloqueciendo en tus labios cada vez que lo hacia y tu correspondías con gusto

Uní nuestros cuerpos lo más que pude, quería fundirme contigo, te deseaba tanto, entre besos apasionados te decía lo mucho que te amo y tu correspondías con la más bella sonrisa y un ``yo también te amo´´, decidí que ya era hora, lentamente comencé a bajar la cremallera de tu pantalón mientras me perdía nuevamente en tus cálidos labios, no puedo expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento, al fin eras mío, estuve toda la noche escuchando la más bella y excitante música para mis oídos, tus gemidos, tus suplicas de mas, tus besos entre cada envestida, me sentía cada vez más excitado cuando gritabas mi nombre y lo mucho que me amabas, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y la luna fue el único testigo, tome la manta de cuadros y nos cubrí con ella –_te amo, Shiro_- te susurre al oído para luego besar tu frente y quedar profundamente dormido junto a ti. (N/a: desde aquí la historia vuelve a la normalidad)

-Shiuja, despierta-dijo una voz, abrí los ojos con pereza, no quería despertar, pensé que solo era un sueño, pero fue real, total, única y completamente real, la mejor noche de mi vida

-Shiuja, despierta, son la 4 de la mañana, deberías irte a tu casa ya va a amanecer- me dijo de nuevo, yo sonreí y correspondió, todavía estaba oscuro y él ya estaba vestido

-¿la 4?- pregunte sin darle mucha importancia

-si alguien nos ve aquí te meterás en problemas-

-¿y tú no?- inventando una falca arrogancia

-a mí no me conocen pero a ti si, ya vístete- me exigió, yo no quería levantarme, pero me jaloneo un par de veces y como vio que no me movía (ni pensaba moverme) me dio un pequeño y corto beso poniendo una cara de malicia fingida

-eso será todo si no te levantas- dio en el clavo, me levante y velozmente comencé a vestirme mientras me miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras recogía todo, pero sentí algo diferente, se veía distraído, tal vez ausente, como si de un niño que rompió el jarrón favorito de su mama se tratase

-¿te sucede algo, Shiro-kun?- con tono de preocupación evidente en mi voz

-¿hm?...no, no me pasa nada- respondió mientras serraba la canasta con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, eso no me convenció

-no es cierto, sé que algo te pasa, ¿no confías en mí?- esperaba que con eso reaccionara, pero nada, tome la canasta frente a él y me vire para marcharme sin siquiera despedirme, tal vez con eso sedería

-Shiuja- dijo para llamar mi atención ya que noto que me iría sin más, apenas me voltee el ya se encontraba en mis brazos, estaba abrazándome con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho, yo solo atine a corresponder el abrazo, no quería que lo viera llorar, pero fue inútil

-Gomen nasai, Shiuja-kun- escondiendo su cara aún más en mi pecho

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tu no… -mis palabras fueron cortadas ya que se separó velozmente de mí

-no te he dicho toda la verdad- seco sus lágrimas para mirarme a los ojos-lo cierto es… que yo tengo un hermano menor, él y mis padres se mudaron aquí luego de un accidente que tuvimos… yo solo los seguí-suspiro-él estudia en el instituto… contigo, s-se llama… Atsuya Fubuki- el brillo de sus ojos desapareció por las lágrimas que ya no eran tan extensas

-no tienes que disculparte por no habérmelo dicho, además, él me había hablado de su hermano… pero él esta- mi corazón amenazaba con detenerse, tenía que ser una mala (muy mala) broma, pero eso no lo aria el, me miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, llena de sinceridad pura, puso su mano en mi mejilla y… no sentí nada (¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?)

-n-no, no e-es po-posible, tu… -no sabía que decir, no podía moverme, simplemente no reaccionaba, no podía articulara una oración que sonara racionable, simplemente estaba en blanco

-nunca mentí cuando dije que fuiste mi primer beso, y que te amo, no debí llegar tan lejos, sabía que te lastimaría, pero, no podía soportarlo más, me enamore de ti- no dejo de sonreír, se alejó de mi para luego hacerme una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa, de la nada caí de nuevo en la realidad

-p-pero anoche-

-anoche fue muy real, como el amor que ciento por ti-

-¿y co-como es posible que…?- estaba atónito, simplemente no…

-¿me tocaras? Pues, toda alma atrapada en la tierra tiene una oportunidad para cumplir su ultimo deseo, creí que el mío seria pasar mis últimos momentos en la tierra con mi hermano, sin embargo, el no pudo verme, y cuando tú lo hiciste, supe lo que buscaba… yo jamás me había enamorado…-se detuvo por unos segundos y por-siguió-te buscaba a ti Shiuja-

-eso significa que… no, no quiero perderte- mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, la simple idea de no volver a verlo hacia que mi pecho se estrujara como nunca -me importa muy poco que tu…-_no, no quiero perderte_- repetí serrando mis ojos con fuerza-debe haber alguna forma… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR HACI!- grite mirándolo a los ojos deseando nunca haber despertado esa mañana

-no terminara- su voz era dulce, se veía muy contento (¿Por qué?… ¿que no ve que me estoy desmoronando por dentro?)-será el comienzo…un humano puede enamorarse de verdad tan solo tres veces en la vida, te quedan dos- aguantando las ganas de llorar de nuevo, se acercó a mí-no las desperdicies- puso su mano en mi mejilla por segunda vez y… esta si pude sentirla-recuérdame con ternura, y dale ese amor que tienes dentro a alguien que te merezca- me beso con mucha delicadeza, más bien, solo fue un pequeño rose de labios… para finalmente desvanecerse frente a mi

-¡SHIROOOooo…!-grite con todo lo que mis pulmones daban, pero sabía que no podías escucharme. Me quede unos minutos contemplando el lago, deseando que volvieras pero… no lo harías, seque las lágrimas que aun posaban en mis mejillas y camine con paso lento hacia mi casa, ya con el amanecer asomándose por el norte, no sin antes susurrarle al viento –_la luna nunca me dejara olvidarte_- sonreí a pesar de mi dolor, estaba feliz por él, ya podía descansar en paz y, yo lo había ayudado, como dice Midorikawa ``el destino es tu mejor amigo, y tu peor enemigo´´, a veces ese extraño chico tiene razón…

**Prepárense mentalmente para el último capítulo: un ángel me está cuidando**

**Goenji: ¿porque das el titulo?**

**Ikiro: no es tu problema**

**Shiro: ¿y porque no lo subes ya?**

**Ikiro: Lo subiría hoy pero mi padre me puso horario en la cpu. TToTT…como sea, dejen sus reviews XD**


	6. un ángel me está cuidando, final

Capítulo 6: un ángel me está cuidando

Un mes después

-kiay!... Hiro-kun, devuélveme mi helado- suplicaba Midorikawa con una cara de puchero… si, como por arte de magia, después de esa noche trágica, trate de seguir con mi vida lo mejor que pude, los primeros días fueron horribles y mis amigos lo notaron, sin embargo nunca se enteraron de que lo conocí, y no esperen que se los diga, pero luego de una semana y algo, llego alguien que con una sonrisa lo cambio todo.

-yo lo compre, merezco un poco- le responde Hiroto lamiendo el cono de fresa

-¡pero me lo diste a mí!- se defiende

-¿te parece si te compro otro?- pregunto Kazemaru intentando calmar a su amigo

-¿será doble?-prestándole completa atención

-pero este era solo de uno y… ah, ya que-rindiéndose ante la carita de perrito atropellado de Midorikawa quien exclamo un gran ``si´´ para después sacarle la lengua de una manera muy infantil a su novio, este solo lo ignora y sigue comiendo su ahora helado

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?-me pregunta Endou, que está al lado mío, subí mis hombros en señal de ignorancia

-el no suele retardarse, al menos eso es lo que aparenta, cierto Goenji-kun-dijo Atsuya al momento en que miro su reloj de mano, desde hace ya un mes nos volvimos los mejores amigos, él es una persona un poco terca pero muy agradable y, me recuerda mucho a él

-tienes razón… oh mira, allí viene- levanto mi mano para saludar al personaje que se acerca a nosotros, un chico de cabellos largos, lisos y rubios, tés blanca y no más alto que yo, con unos penetrantes ojos almendrados

-lamento la demora-dijo luego de detenerse frete a mí para tomar aire y luego rodear mi cuello con sus manos y darme un casto y tierno beso

-¿porque te retrasaste Afu-kun? Me tenías preocupado- le pregunte mientras lo alejaba un poco para poder tomar su mano y así, seguir caminando

-Gomen nasai, es que mi madre necesitaba que le ayudara con unas cajas pesadas que llegaron tarde de la mudanza- rascándose la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza, yo solo lo mire con ternura-pero ya estoy aquí-reincorporándose

-muy bien, ya están todos-dijo Kazemaru antes de detenerse en nuestro objetivo inicial, la heladería

-vamos por una mesa y sentémonos primero- ese fue Endou, señalando una mesa dentro del establecimiento, la cual estaba vacía y nos dirigimos a ella

-muy bien, pero ya dígannos, nos tienen con las dudas desde que nos llamaron esta mañana –exigió Midorikawa ya un poco molesto ante la espera (es un atorado de lo peor), se sentó en una silla llevándose a Hiroto por la mano y obligándolo a sentarse junto a él, de golpe callo en la silla eh hizo una mueca de dolor, Endou, Kazemaru, Fudo, Kido, Atsuya, Aforu y yo, solo nos sentamos en silencio para luego pedir unos helados

-bueno…lo que queríamos decirles es que…al fin Kaze-kun me dijo que si, y ahora somos novios- dijo eufórico Endou mientras a Kazemaru le salió una gota detrás de la nuca

-como que por fin acepte, tú fuiste quien te armaste de valor hasta ahora-corrigió molesto a su novio

-bueno, bueno, como sea, el punto es que ahora salen- dijo la voz de la razón, Kido, para calmar a la pareja quien intentaron comenzar una pequeña discusión sobre quien hizo que y que del que cosa (ya ni se)

-me citaron para esto- bufo aburrido Fudo, siempre se molesta porque lo incluimos pero nunca nos rechaza la invitación ni nos insulta o algo así, lo cual es muy extraño

-yo si estoy feliz por ustedes chicos- dijo Midorikawa metiéndose una gran cucharada de helado en la boca (y hago énfasis en GRAN)

-nosotros también- dijo muy sonriente Atsuya y todos asentimos ante su aclaración

-oh, por cierto Kido, no sabía que conocías en donde vivía Fudo- le comento Kazemaru a Kido quien, junto con Fudo, se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de Hiroto

-¿d-de que hablas?- pregunto con notable nerviosismo Kido

-si es cierto, kaze-emo y yo te vimos salir de la casa de Fudo, te veías realmente agotado, como si te hubiesen dado una paliza- ambos ya muy sonrojados solo podían verse de reojo, todos a excepción de Midorikawa y Kazemaru reímos

-jajaja los descubrieron-logre decir entre mis risas

-confiesen jajaja-limpiándose una pequeña lagrima del ojo, Fudo se molestó de sobremanera por tal acto

-¡ya cállense!- grito aun sonrojado mientras que Kido volvió a la normalidad

-no tienes remedio- dijo Kido tomando la barbilla de Fudo para darle un corto beso en los labio, todos nos sorprendimos *lo matara* fue lo único que pude pensar-ya lo saben, no es lógico ocultarlo más-sonrió, Fudo suspiro resignado

-tu eres quien no tienes remedio- se defendió, Kido sonrió para luego darle potro corto beso y, lo que nadie se esperaba, le metió una gran cucharada de helado en la boca (vuelvo a hacer énfasis en GRAN), provocando que a Fudo se le congelara el cerebro (nadie a excepción de Midorihelado soporta eso) y de nuevo todos reímos

-me las pagaras yuuto- sentencio Fudo

-eso espero- con un tono sensual fue lo que respondió Kido

Después de un rato de reír y hablar decidimos que ya era hora de irnos, nos despedimos y tome la mano de Afrodi con delicadeza para salir de la heladería. Decidimos caminar a su casa, y debíamos pasar por el instituto junto al parque, en el árbol de cerezos pude ver una figura, era de noche así que no distinguía bien, creí verlo…o tal vez no, pero no lo quiero saber, temo que si es el, eso significaría que yo no era después de todo, su verdadero amor, estábamos mejor así, me detuve en seco mirando al lago haciendo que Afrodi también se detuviera, apreté un poco su mano al intentar no llorar por recordar todo lo que viví junto a Shiro, Aforu chasqueo sus dedos cerca de mi oreja y de inmediato lo mire

-¿te sucede algo Shiuja-kun?- me pregunto preocupado, le di una ojeada rápida al lago y no vi nada (eso era lo mejor…si, si lo era)

-no, no pasa nada Afu-kun- le respondí esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma- rio por lo bajo, lo bese con ternura y el correspondió poniendo sus manos en mi cuello

-será mejor que continuemos-le dije, sonrió y yo tome de nuevo su mano acercándolo más a mí, el asintió y seguimos nuestro camino, la verdad es que en donde quiera que este, estoy seguro de que está feliz por mí, aforu fue el primero en decir te amo y simplemente no puedo dejar de pensarlo, fue amor a primera vista, reí un poco para mis adentros, mire a la luna y pensé sonriendo ***no es un fantasma, es un ángel***

**Me inspire en mi primer amor (el estúpido termino abandonándome por otra)**

**Pero no importa ya lo olvide…. Y decidí darle un final un poco más feliz**

**En este caso, quien muere en el accidente no fueron sus padres un Atsuya (decidí revertirlo), pero eso ustedes ya lo saben ^^**

**Las palabras en japonés utilizadas fueron:**

**Aishiteru-te amo (capitulo 5)**

**Gomen nasai- perdón (capítulos 5 y 6)**

**Daijobu desu ka- ¿estás bien? (capitulo 4)**

**Osakini- adiós (se marcha antes que alguien) (capitulo 4)**

**Otukaresama- adiós (respuesta) (capitulo 4)**

**Oniisan- hermano (capitulo 4)**

**Es solo por si no lo sabían…no quiero que se confundan y luego me lanzen rayitos…^^**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi prima ncdz-chan por casi obligarme a terminarla (dany-chan, espero que te guste)**

**Sin mas que decir… gracias por leer y…deje sus reviews**


End file.
